The Acolyte that became the Wrath
by RequiemOfANightmare
Summary: Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory, my chains are broken. The Force shall free me. Follow the story of Joseph, a Sith warrior, as he travels the galaxy to bring glory to the Sith Empire. (Story will Contain all expansions, ROTHC, TSOR, ROTE and KOTFE.)
1. Chapter 1 The Tomb of Ajunta Pall

AN: Hello everyone, I know i promised to only work on my Caboose in Remnant fanfic but after playing some Star Wars the Old Republic: Knights of The Fallen Empire, I couldn't resist to write a star wars fanfic based on the my Sith warriors path.

This is my first crack at Star Wars, I had some difficult time writing the parts where my OC used the force. Criticism is Welcome and i hope you enjoy it.

* * *

I sat quietly on the Imperial Transport with five other Acolytes as they talked. I stared at the Ceiling of the Transport, thinking about my old life as an Orphan. How I need to steal to make sure I saw the next sunrise. Then one day, I was able to use the force to choke and kill two personal guards hired by a Merchant to stop me. A couple of weeks, Imperial Soldier approached me and offered me a better life, so I agreed to follow them. Next thing I know I'm put on a transport headed for Korriban, to become a Sith.

"Hey you with the black hair and silver eyes." One of the Acolytes called out to me.

"What?" I said as I looked over at the Blonde hair, blue eyes male.

"What is your name?" He asked and the others looked at me.

"What does it matter?" I questioned him.

"Well, we all introduced ourselves already." He answered. "It's only fair that you do it too."

I sighed. "My name is Joseph…."

"Well since you weren't listening we will reintroduce ourselves, I'm Klodian." He said.

"I'm Nevo." A beautiful female Sith pureblood said and I nodded.

"I-I am Kahla Tewa." A beautiful female Togruta said before looking away.

"I am Cliden…." A young man said before I looked over at the last Acolyte to see he shared face with Cliden but he had a scar over his left eye.

"I am his twin, my name is Kliden. He said.

"It's good to meet you all." I said before I fell back into silence as they continued to speak.

-1 hour later-

"Acolytes, were landing soon at the Sith Academy." An Imperial Pilot said over the intercom.

"Finally, I want to get off this ship." Complained Cliden.

"Agreed." Kliden said.

"I wonder what our first test will be." Klodian said.

"Probably to kill something with our training blade." Nevo commented.

I felt the ship land and the bay doors opened, we all got up and exited the ship but I got off last. I saw the other acolytes lined up but then an Imperial soldier stopped me.

"Overseer Tremel wishes to see you, Acolyte." The soldier said.

"Where is he?" I questioned as I looked up at the heavily defended facility.

"Just behind the shield doors, the rest of you get to the mess hall!" He yelled as I walked over to where he pointed.

I stepped passed the shield to find a dark skin man in light armor looking over some crates. I cleared my throat and he turned to face me. "At last, you arrived. Good, good. There is much to do and every moment is critical."

"You must be Overseer Tremel." I said as I bowed.

"For decades, I've administrated the trails that prove who is and is not worthy of joining the Sith order." He told. "The Trials are to weed out the weak, those who face them either survive and become sith or die."

I stayed silent and nodded as he continued, "Yes, you are here and ahead of schedule because of me. I expect you to obey."

I nodded again. "You face your trials, you serve me, and I will make you the most powerful Acolyte here."

"If you say so, Overseer."

"The Trials themselves are difficult enough, but that is hardly the greatest threat you'll face. There is an Acolyte here named Vemrin, he is your enemy, and he will try and kill you." Tremel informed.

"I have lived my whole life up until this point on an Imperial Slave world and I'm an orphan, he will be the one who dies." I said with conviction.

"Good, but do not doubt your enemies, he has been an Acolyte longer than you."

"He is that bad than." I chuckled and Tremel joined me.

Then he motioned me to walk with him. "No, but it can take a while to get a Sith Lord's attention, Acolyte."

"Understood, so let's get started with these trials." I said as we passed through the archway with two statues of a hood figure.

"Alright, your first trail is to retrieve a better weapon for your training blade on your back is insufficient," He said. "Lucky for you the tomb of Ajunta Pall, has an ancient armory. There awaits you a strong Sith warblade."

"Any creatures I have to look out for?" I asked.

"Yes, the tomb is filled with K'lor'slugs, deadly, savage creatures." Tremel informed. "Be quick but careful, they have taken many Acolytes' lives."

"If they don't have the instincts to avoid me, then I'll feed them their own heads." I said with a smirk.

"Once you have it, spend some time bloodying it," He suggested. "Then after you're done, meet me in my chambers here."

I bowed before leaving the Overseers presence. I exited the Academy to see red sand, Imperial soldiers and Acolytes moving about. Some were training here and there together, I walked towards a group of Imperial soldiers.

"Soldiers!" I called out and they turned towards me.

"Yes, Acolyte?" One Imperial soldier questioned.

"I need directions to the Tomb of Ajunta Pall."

"Alright, let me see your navigation device." I handed it over to him.

She pressed a couple of buttons on it and a holomap appeared showing the exact location of the tomb exactly five miles north from here but there was a taxi station that would cut it down to a four mile trek. Then she handed it back to me and I turned it off. "Thank."

She pulled off her helmet to reveal dark brown hair, blue eyed, beauty and she winked at me. "Anything for you, Cutie."

I raised an eyebrow then I smirked at her. "I may need to call on you on a later date, Beautiful."

She smirked before I ran towards a taxi speeder. I checked my pockets and found a credit chip worth 50 credits. I handed it over to the taxi droid. "Keep both hands and feet in the Taxi, have a safe trip."

I walked over to a parked taxi and got in. _I know I used one of these to get away from a couple of hired merc before I learned how to use the force. Piece of cake, I think._ I started up the engine and pulled the steering wheel back. The taxi pulled into the air then I pushed it forward and it flew forward. I smiled as the taxi sped off towards the other taxi station. I looked at all the red desert I passed there were ancient Sith Temples in the distance, closer Acolytes were fighting off all matters of beast. I turned my attention to my navigator to see I was still on course. _Should be there in a few minutes._ I arrived at the other station ten minutes later, I parked the vehicle and I got out. I pulled out my holomap, _alright now I must go east._ I put it away and headed eastwards. It was peaceful trek for a mile, I saw other Acolytes and Imperial soldiers but after I hit the two miles mark they were less frequent. I felt something tingle in the back of my mind, I scanned the area to find I was in a canyon. Then I heard a couple of rocks fall down, I snapped my head around to see a horde of K'lor'slug making their way down the cliff. _Oh, that is a lot of slugs_. I looked around the canyon to find a boulder, I reached out with the force towards the boulder, I gritted my teeth, and the weight of the boulder was massive. Finally it began to lift as I felt the horde get closer. The boulder was five feet in the area, sweat gathered above my eyebrows, I looked towards the slugs and moved my arm towards them. The boulder swung fast enough towards them when I released it, the boulder crushed most of them but about ten of them were close of enough to be missed by it. I grabbed my training sword and finished off the stragglers. _Easy enough…_ I wiped the sweat from my face and continued through the canyon.

After 25 minute walk in the same direction, I pulled out my map again to find I was only two miles away from the tomb. I looked towards the sky to see the sun was at its highest point. I continued to trek through the red sands and I could see eroded statues of Siths getting closer with every step. Also as I got closer more K'lor'slugs were appearing and getting larger, once more I felt something within the force, I looked down to see something moving though the sand quickly towards me. I grabbed my training sword as the lump disappeared, I scanned the sand and nothing moved. I jumped back as a large K'lor'slug erupted out of the ground, the slug was taller than me by a couple of inches. I rushed towards it and slashed at its limbs serving three but the Slug tackled me to the floor knocking my weapon out of my hand. The creature raised its head then darted it darted towards me and I caught it before it could bite me. I could see its whole mouth lined with sharp teeth, I was able to keep it at bay with one arm. I reached out towards my training sword. The training sword vibrated in the sand before it flew into my hands and I plunged it into the slug's body. The Creature roared before falling over limp and silent, I got up and dust myself off. I could see some sort of temple in the distance. _That must be it._ I picked up my pace and began to sprint towards the temple.

Finally I arrived to the front of the tomb after about 30 minutes of sprinting. I walked in and swept my eyes back and forth then I caught something scuttle out of my vision by going around the corner. I followed after it to find a large room with torn empire banners up, some columns were destroyed and statues of Siths were everywhere. Then I heard a loud screech come from the other end of the room and I saw a horde of K'lor'slugs. _God damnit, I know Tremel warned me about the slugs but he didn't tell me this is where they bump nasties. I still need that weapon_. I rushed forward into the horde, slashing left and right, I sent multiple limbs in every direction. Soon I was at the center of it and they were still coming. _Damnit! I don't want to die here!_ I continued my attack vigorously, killing more and more. They stopped coming out and they began to run away. _Glad you realize, I'm not easy prey._ I wiped the sweat from my face and continued deeper into the tomb. I began to hear whispering coming from somewhere and I followed it down multiple hallways, the whispers began to get louder and louder. Then all went silent as I approached a room that had a symbol of some sort of weapon. _Found it._ I entered to find the walls were lined with ancient racks that were meant to hold weapons, then my eyes fell upon a single warblade on a rack at the very front of the room. I walked towards it and pulled it out of the rack with care. I pressed the power button on it and on the blade part a red laser out line it. I gave it a couple of swings then I felt the ground shake, I turned around to see five droids appear out of the ground armed with blasters. They opened fire and I quickly rolled behind a pillar and grabbed my training sword. I rushed back out and deflected their shots back at them, killing two of them. I slashed one across the midsection, decapitated another, and took the next two legs off. Then I used the force to crush the last one into a small ball. I exited the room to find more droids making their way towards me. _Well Tremel did say to bloody the blade, might as well enjoy this._ I rushed forward with a smirk and slashed my way through the droids.


	2. Chapter 2 Killing of the Terentatek

AN: Thank you for following my story, Im glad you enjoyed it.

Criticism is welcome and please review.

* * *

I returned to the Academy as Korriban's moon appeared in the sky. I quickly headed for Overseer Tremel's Chamber. As I turned the corner, I saw two Acolytes standing outside the Overseer's Chamber, I continued my course.

"Hey there, Acolyte, hold on a moment." One with Cornrows and a large scar on his face said. "Let me get a good look at you."

I raised an eyebrow as they looked me over. "Hmm, so you're Overseer Tremel's secret weapon, huh? Impressive, to be sure. I'm afraid the old man waited too long to make his move, though."

"You must be Vemrin." I assumed.

"Yes and unlike you I've fought and bled for everything I have." He told. "I demand respect!"

"I have as well, I lived on an Imperial Slave world as an orphan!" I informed. "Every day I wonder if it would be my last, so you have no room to talk. Now step aside!"

"Believe it or not I'm trying to keep you alive." Vemrin said. "If your Overseer made his move a year ago, when I first arrive, you might have stood a chance, but now—too little, too late."

"This is ridiculous, Vemrin!" The big guy complained. "Let's just kill him and hide the body."

"No Dolgis, we are not on Balmorra anymore," Vemrin said. "There are rules. Traditions. We'll leave the shortcuts to Overseer Tremel and his pathetic last hope."

Vemrin began to walk away and I said. "Don't be surprise when I steal what is yours from right under your nose."

He scoffed and continued walking but Dolgis didn't leave, I stared at him. He glared at me before walking off. I chuckled to myself then I entered the chamber. The Overseer was behind his desk, looking over some paper with a girl that resembled him, I cleared my throat and they looked up. "Good, you've return."

He looked me over. "You seem to be in one piece, now tell me, and how do you like your new blade?"

"I've already drowned it in K'lor'slug's blood and old droid oil," I said. "I hope it craves more than that."

"What are you doing father?" She questioned with a glare. "I only got my warblade, and I've been here six months."

"I have my reasons, Eskella." He glared back. "And you will not breath a word of this to anyone, do you hear me?"

"Yes, yes father." Eskella responded.

"Acolyte, this is my daughter, she is one of the advanced students here." He informed. "On her way to becoming sith, if she minds herself."

"I'll keep quiet about your new charge. Father." She said. "But I won't be there, if whatever you're planning blows up in your face."

I watched her leave the room but Tremel cleared his throat and I return my attention to him. "Don't mind her, she is just sore that I am keeping secrets. She growls but she is loyal."

"If you say so, Overseer." I said.

"Heh, now did I hear Vemrin voice in the adjacent chamber?"

"Yes, you did."

"Damn, I'd hope we had more time. Vemrin is not one to sniff around for too long before trying to take a bite."

"I can't wait until he does but why can't I silence him now?"

"Unfortunately, he has caught the eye of Darth Baras, one of the most influential Sith Lords and he is being groomed to be Baras' new apprentice."

I sighed. "Let's move onto my next trial then."

"Alright, I want you to head down to the academy jail to interrogate three prisoners." He said. "After that you decide their fate. Once you're done there, report back to me."

"Yes, Overseer." I turned and exited the chamber.

I walked into the foyer area with the two statues of the Emperor to find Nevo and Kahla talking. I headed over to them. "Hello Ladies."

"Oh, hello again Joseph." Kahla greeted.

"Hello, Joseph." Nevo ran a hand through her red long hair.

"What have you guys been up to?" I asked.

"Just running round do stuff for our instructor." Kahla answered before Nevo scoffed.

"What she means is slaying K'lor'slugs and stupid force practices."

I chuckled. "Well I have to continue with my trial, I'll see you later."

They waved bye and I continued towards the jails, I arrived to see a man talking to a blue Twi'lek, telling her not to chirp but she made a chirping noise. He pressed his trigger and it shocked her.

"OW! Jerk, if you don't like that, just say so. I can do other animals too," She said. "Dire-cat, frog-dog, Kowakian monkey-lizard, you name it."

The man looked over at me and said. "You, I'm jailer Knash. I run these cells and slave pits. You're the acolyte Tremel sent for the test, right?"

"Yes I am, Knash."

"He thinks highly of you." He said.

"Then I will repay his faith by continuing my mission."

"You should know this situation is highly unusual, normally an acolytes go off world for interrogation," Knash informed. "Overseer Tremel had these three shipped in for you."

I looked at the cages to see three people in each one. One was a woman, who had a black eye and a busted lip. The next was a Sith, who was worse for wear and the last one was Neinmoidian who was curled in the corner of his cage rocking back and forth.

"He thinks you're the next coming of Exar Kun." He said. "But you ought to know, Tremel ain't the only one paying attention to you."

I nodded and he continued. "Now you must interrogate these three prisoners, then pass judgement on them."

"Easy enough." I stepped towards the first cage. "Who is this young lady?"

"You freaks aren't getting anything out of me!" The woman said with conviction. "Just do whatever you're going to do!"

"Do you really wish to die here?" I questioned her.

"If I told you, you would kill me anyways." She responded.

"If I was an Inquisitor than your assumption would be correct but I'm not, I am a mere acolyte." I said with a warm smile. "So please tell me."

"Get out of here with that bull crap, you're still a Sith, plus I already know all your Inquisitors by name." She said.

"This one was sent to kill an Imperial spy in the Yavin System." Knash informed. "Throughout her torture, she maintained that she was hired anonymously."

"Get through your thick skulls!" She yelled. "I had no idea he was Imperial, and I don't know who hired me!"

"So you're not a Republic assassin?" I asked.

"I'm not political, I work for whoever pays." She exclaimed.

"She does not deny her charge, now you get to decide her fate."

"Hmmm, the Empire needs assassins," I looked at Knash. "Send her to Imperial Intelligence."

"I don't work for free." She informed.

"Well they can pay you." I said as me and Knash moved onto the next one. "Now who are you, besides a Sith of course."

"I am a disgrace but please grant me trial by combat so I may regain my honor." He begged.

"You wish to fight, but do you really think you can beat me?" I questioned.

"This mess up is Devotek, once a great sith champion, until he botched an important mission and caused a thousand Imperial deaths." Knash informed. "Now look at him."

"Oh how the mighty fall," I said as I looked at him. "Get him a sword."

"Really?"

"Yes, Knash."

He shrugged and grabbed a warblade, then he unlocked the cage as I stepped back with my own in my hands. Devotek took the warblade and got into a combat stance, so did I. He lunged at me but I dodged it and slashed him across his back. He fell to his knees and I force choked him, he clawed at his throat as he slowly began to die. I made a fist and his neck snapped, he fell to the ground with a thud.

"That was fast, anyways onto the last one," Knash said. "This one is called Brehq, he is charged with supplying forged documents to Republic Agents."

"I was set up, I'm innocent!" He yelled in his native tongue as he rocked back in forth.

"Are you telling me, you lived a clean life before, criminal?" I questioned as I stared him down.

"N-no, I've been thrown into Republic prisons before but since I've been out, I've been clean." Brehq said.

"There is a possibility that he is telling the truth." Knash said. "But I wouldn't know, time to decide his fate."

"I feel like you're lying to me, Brehq," I said as I stared him down. "With enough torture, he will confess."

"NO PLEASE! HAVE MERCY!" He screamed.

"Silence!" I force choked him until he passed out.

Knash chuckled and said. "Well that is that, you're an interesting one kid, I can see why people keep tabs on you."

"Well I must be getting back now to the Overseer." I turned to leave.

"See you around kid."

I walked out and head back to Tremel's chamber. _Piece of cake, now I think about it, I'm hungry._ I arrived to find Overseer having a conversation with another Acolyte.

"Get back to your master before I cut you in half!" Tremel threatened.

The Acolyte quickly left the chamber as I stepped in. "Sorry to make you wait, Acolyte, these interruptions are incredibly annoying."

"What was that about?" I asked.

"Nothing you need to worry about," Tremel said as he walked around his desk. "Now, it is time to judge your trial in the jails, first the assassin, Solentz, she attempted to kill an Imperial Spy but was unaware of her client's affiliation."

"I sent her to Imperial Intelligence, the Empire could use more assassins." I said as I stretched my shoulder.

"Yes and that was a good decision," Tremel said. "The next one, the failure known as Devotek."

"I granted him trial by combat but it wasn't… really by combat." I said as he frowned.

"You shouldn't have wasted your time, you should have just killed him." He said. "Now the last one, the Neinmoidian, he was charged with forgery and giving the documents to Republic agents."

"I sent him to be tortured some more." I said.

"Good, leave no stone unturned." Tremel said. "You've made two good decisions but the former sith warrior was a mess up, but he was easily dispatched, you may yet be able to challenge Vemrin for Darth Baras' attention."

"So, what is our next move?" I asked as I leaned against the desk.

"In the Caverns of Marka Ragnos is the beast he left to guard his legacy," Tremel informed. "Go there, sit amongst the flames, and wait for a beast to come to you."

"What kind of Beast?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"It is a Terentatek, a sithspawn creature created by the Ninûshwodzakut, a group of Sith priests who used manipulated breeding and alchemy to produce fearsome creatures. It was pet to Marka Ragnos, be wary acolyte it feeds on force sensitive creatures." He said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Where am I going exactly?" I asked as I pulled out my holomap.

"Back in the Valley of the Dark Lords, you will find the tomb there."

I bowed and left the room, I walked into the cafeteria and grabbed a quick meal. After I finished my meal, I quickly left the academy. I could see other Acolytes still training, I quickly headed to the Taxi Station and went the same route. Then I followed the same path to the Valley of the Dark Lords but this time no K'lor'slugs were present. I felt something within the force as I reentered the canyon area, I looked around until I came upon a poor little Tuk'ata pup near the dead body of an adult Tuk'ata. I knelt to the ground and face my open palm towards it. It whimpered away from me then I reached for a protein bar in my back pocket. I opened it and placed it in my hand, the pup sniffed the air then looked at my hand.

"It's alright little guy." I said as the pup crawled towards me.

I watched it as it ate out of my hand, once it was done, I placed the rest of the bar on the ground. It started eating and I quickly walked away. _I'm sorry little guy, can't take you with me._ I continued my walk under the seven moons of Korriban. The barren landscape at night was different than in the daytime, it was more ominous but it had a certain charm to it as well. Once more I felt something within the force, I scanned my surroundings and I spotted Tuk'ata pack moving through the valley. They stopped and the one leading the pack, it lifted it's head and sniffed the air. _Please don't smell me…_ It looked in my direction and snarled. _Damn it._ I grabbed both my warblade and my training blade, i looked out again to see only the alpha moving towards me. I stepped out and faced it, the others snarled but the alpha roared. The other pack members stopped snarling and back down. _A fair fight, what a strange beast._ Then all of sudden the rocks began to float around it. _It can also use the force, well that is great._ I turned both blades on just before it sent all the small rocks flying at me, I deflected each one then I charged at it. The beast roared and rushed to meet me, as we got close, I slashed at its head but the beast dodged and tried to swipe at me but i flipped over it. I slashed it across its back but I was pushed away before I could do some real damage. I rushed back in and the beast roared directly at me and in which I was sent flying into a stone statue but I recovered quickly and pushed off the statue with the force. I flew towards the Alpha and stabbed it through its head, killing it instantly. The other Tuk'atas snarled and approached me, I kept my weapons at the ready. They surrounded me and I glared at all of them, then they all bowed. I raised an eyebrow and walked forward, the beast parted to allow me through. I could hear them walk off, then I heard a little bark, I looked back to see the same little Tuk'ata pup. It ran up to me and nuzzled against my leg, I knelt to the ground and patted its head. The pup's tail wagged happily and i continued my walk to the Tomb, within the force I could feel the little guy following me. _I guess you can come along._ As if it heard me think that, it barked and sprinted ahead of me. We arrived at the Tomb of Marka Ragnos after ten minutes of running, to find sleeping acolytes, I looked over at my pup and non verbally told it to be quiet. Then I felt appear of eyes upon me, I turned around just in time to dodge a warblade. I activated my two blades and stared at a female Acolyte with her crimson her tied up in a messy bun.

"Get up all of you!" She yelled.

The others woke up and once they saw me they sprang up with their weapons at the ready. _Six against one…._ Then my pup growled at them. _Scratch that two against six._

"Stand down or be cut down!" I yelled back.

"We'll no longer be a part of the Empire that will treat us like something they can throw away!" The woman yelled. "Kill him!"

"A shame." I got into fighting stance as they charged towards me.

I blocked one attack and slashed two acolytes across the chest, I blocked two blades at once and force pushed them away. Then the woman made her move and I had to dodge her attacks, I flipped away and at the same time I kicked her in the jaw. She grunted as she fell backwards onto her rear, the last standing acolyte besides her, he rushed forward and swung at me crazily. I easily dodged his swings over and over again, then out of nowhere my pup leapt at his throat and took him to the floor. The acolyte screamed as the little pup mauled on its throat, I walked over and stabbed the young man in the chest, killing him. I looked up to see the woman already back up with her weapon pointed at me. The Tuk'ata pup growled at her and I stepped forward.

"Nibble, be quiet and sit." I commanded and the pup sat quietly behind me. "Now tell me your name before I end your life acolyte."

"Vanessa." She said.

"Nice name." I leapt towards her and she blocked my attack.

Our blades met over and over as we dodged and blocked. She was pretty good better than the other acolytes but not good enough. I parried her attacks away with a ferocity using both my blades, soon her weapon flew out of her hands. I held my warblade at her throat and she raised her arms up.

"You lose." I said with a smirk.

"Spare me, please." Vanessa begged.

"What do I get if I spare you?"

"My warblade is all I have to offer."

I turned off my training blade and dropped it to the ground, then I crushed it with the force. I looked at her warblade and it flew into my left hand.

"You had a warblade that means you're an advanced student." I said as I looked over her weapon.

"I was setup, I was framed for killing another acolyte," She told. "Why would they think I would kill my own kin?!"

"Do you know who did it?" I questioned.

"Yes, it was Vemrin, he cut down my older brother because Darth Baras took an interest in my brother," She informed with a frown. "I went to visit him to catch them talking then out of nowhere he drove his warblade through my brother's chest."

"Sad tale, but do not worry Vanessa," I smirked. "Vemrin will die by my hands, now go."

"I wish I could be there to watch it, make him suffer." She bowed before she walked away.

"Come on Nibbles, we have a Terentatek to slay." I heard the pup bark as we headed deeper into the tomb.

We arrived at a chamber that had blue fire burning around the tomb and a large stone with ancient Sith text on it. I walked over to it and began to meditate on the words carved into the stone. I began to hear whispering on how to use force lightning and force roar. I sat there for one hour until I felt the ground shake. I stood up and turned around to see nothing then out of nowhere a massive creature popped out of the ground. _Oh, crap!_

"NIBBLES GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!" I said as I dodged the creature's fist.

The little guy barked before I felt him leave the room. _No holding back now._ The creature roared and charged towards me, I flipped over it and slashed it across the back. The creature roared and swung its arm as it turned around, I ducked under its fist. I slashed at it again and again as I dodged its fist but it only seem to make it angrier. I jumped over one fist only to be smacked by the other, it sent me flying into the wall and I spat up blood. I got back up and jumped out of the way as the creature slammed into the same wall. _Big idiot!_ I got up as the creature was dazed, it stood near a collapsing column. I smirked then I tried to pull down the stone pillar. It was difficult and the creature was regaining its awareness. It shook its head and looked towards me, it roared just as I pulled down the pillar and some the ceiling collapsed with the pillar. It trapped the creature and I walked up to it, the Terentatek roared and tried to grab me but to no avail. I began to focus my force energy into my arms then I released onto the beast, blue lightning shot from my fingertips. The creature roared in pain as the electricity flowed through its body, after three minutes the Terentatek was dead. I looked at my hands to see them steaming, I turned around and whistled. I heard a bark and the little pup came scampering in, I knelt and patted its head.

"Good boy, Nibbles." I said as we walked out of the room, the pup barked happily.


End file.
